Towcraft such as inflatable inner tubes, rafts and other similar devices are popular recreational devices most commonly pulled behind both boats and jet skis. Traditionally, the rider(s) hangs onto one or more handles or a rope and has little or no control of the direction of travel of the towcraft. Rather, the rider of the towcraft is left to the mercy of the driver of the motor boat or jet ski, which can often be dangerous if there are debris, swimmers or other obstacles floating in the water.
Attempts have previously been made to make towcraft more controllable, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,680. In this invention, two steering ropes with handles are provided which are independent of the towline and allow the rider to selectively pull the ropes to help control the direction of travel of the towcraft. Unfortunately, the steering mechanism is awkward, with the rider required to pull the rope in a direction opposite the direction of desired travel. That is, if a left hand turn is desired, the right hand rope must be pulled. Likewise, if a right hand turn is desired, the left hand rope must be pulled. Thus, the steering mechanism is difficult to use, dangerous and generally ineffective to make quick, abrupt turns if an obstacle is present in the water. Alternatively, other types of towcraft have fins or sponsons positioned on the bottom surface of the towcraft and pointed in a forward direction. These fins are effective at keeping the towcraft traveling in a forward position. Unfortunately, these types of fins are not useful for steering the towcraft in a desired direction in a quick, efficient manner.
Thus, there is a need for a towcraft steering mechanism which is inexpensive, simplistic in design and effective to allow enhanced steering and maneuverability of the towcraft.